Make Me
by Kuroi Neko1
Summary: Having to stay in one place isn't exactly what Kyou is used to, but you just have to make the best of it. Such To Note: Shounen-ai and the rest soon.
1. Prologue

****

Make Me - Prologue 

Disclaimer - Rest assured, I do own- just not this.

A/N- Kyou thinks in single quotations, like 'this'.

'What the hell are you talking about?!' Never before had Kyou been so confused while doing so little. He thought for a moment before deciding that, in all technically, doing more would make him even more confused than he already was- or so was his logic. So he just smiled (more-or-less) and nodded instead of wording what he was actually thinking.

The other boy, not noticing that Kyou had been smiling, nodding and keeping perfectly quiet and very out of character, continued to talk. ".. And the force from the ground will then be increased when you are rushing at it at.." And talk and talk. 

And do you know what takes even less effort than smiling and nodding? Not smiling, not nodding, and instead just sitting very still and staring. So that's what Kyou decided to do instead. Just staring at Yuki as he lectured him about why it was he had broken his leg when he fell off the roof. Yuki hadn't broken his leg, 'and he probably never has', Kyou thought, so there's a good chance that the mouse didn't realise how listening to someone drone on was not the best medicine a person could provide. How staring at someone with such dull eyes can get very boring. 'Though… they do have an interesting colour.' Kyou tilted his head slightly to examine them a bit more, 'And how can he be any sort of a man with eyelashes that long? And that'- at this point he had fully blocked out Yuki's voice and was now on the verge of laughing like the fool everyone thought he was- 'That is why everyone wanted to see him in a dress so bad! They thought it would suit him better!--'

And then Yuki stepped on his leg. "You're not listening, are you?" This, surprisingly, only made Kyou laugh a little bit harder and made Yuki get a bit angrier. "Fine," he said, "get back into the house by yourself." Yuki then turned and walked back to the door with his normal cool and bored look.

"Oh, I will! Who needs help from the tiny rat!" Kyou shouted to Yuki's back as the boy shut the sliding door behind him.

After staring at the door for a moment to see if Yuki might come back, and after then realising he probably wouldn't, Kyou looked around himself as if the weeds beside him could push him upstairs to his bed. They turned their petal noses up and away from him, so Kyou looked for a discarded walking stick instead. Very little luck there either. 'The whole damn yard is against me.'

**

Several minutes after, Tohru had arrived home from work who- despite Kyou's protests that he was moving along nicely- helped him into the house and gave him a make-shift cast.

Some hours after that Kyou had attempted to go back on the roof and, sadly, fell off once more. Shigure then decided to place Kyou under house arrest. This was followed by Kyou, again, attempting and failing to stay on the roof.

"You know what.." Shigure beamed his flashlight onto Kyou as the red-head held onto his knee while taking a vain stab at acting as if it didn't hurt him in the least. Shigure let out an exaggerated sigh, "Why don't I just lock you in your room until that leg heals?"

This would be the time that people analyse the other to see if they are being lead as a fool or not, but Kyou being Kyou went right out and said the fateful words; "You can't make me stay," in his best low growl.

He wasn't seen out of his room the next day.

A/N - I have very little idea where this is going, but rest assured that horribly written shounen-ai, angst, spaghetti and humour will ensue. Fear.


	2. Chapter One

Side Note - All chapters probably won't be up as quickly as this one. I have exams to "study" for. 

And Another - I'll get them both into character. Eventually.

Disclaimer - Of course I own it, why would you ever think otherwise?

****

Make Me - Chapter One

After nearly tearing apart his comforter as means of amusing himself, Kyou threw them to the floor and glared at the large heap of fabric. He knew he couldn't stay in his room very longer- much less in his bed where the sun just so happened to radiate it's way through the window and onto him. There seemed to be very little way of going anywhere while Shigure carefully guarded the sliding doors via his post just adjacent from it. Plus, by now Kyou couldn't very easily get onto the roof because of his leg in as bad shape as it was if he didn't have his ladder- which Shigure also took care of.

Frustrated, cramped and over heated, Kyou sat up in bed which also added sore to the list of things bothering him. Cursing under his breath, he pulled his healthy knee up to his chest for something to hold onto. For a brief moment he contemplated breaking both knees and racing them to see which would heal first. 'I could take bets,' Kyou thought.

The boy was jerked out of his thoughts as the doorknob turned and Yuki walked in with the first aid tool kit. He cleared his throat as he moved to kneel down at the side of Kyou's bed while making sure to glare at the floor and nothing else. "Tohru's making dinner," he said flatly and opened the white, metal box.

For the past two days Tohru had been the one to switch Kyou's bandages every few hours. He didn't see how they needed to be changed so often, but he didn't care enough to argue.. Argue very much at least.

Kyou watched Yuki for a moment as he searched through the container for one white box which looked just the same as the rest. His blue-grey hair covered most of his dull eyes and it appeared to Kyou as if they hardly moved at all as he read each box's label. He seemed so still, in fact, that when Yuki glanced up at Kyou he almost flinched away in surprise. "What do you want?" Kyou hissed. Yuki shook his head in annoyance but decided it wasn't worth the trouble and continued his search for the illusive white box.

Once Kyou was sure that Yuki's gaze was firmly back onto the medical supplies and off of him, he thought it was safe to continue his Yuki watching ways. 'He probably doesn't notice anymore,' Kyou thought to himself, 'people stare at him all the time so he must have figured out a way to block them out.' Unless it was actually the complete opposite and Yuki actually was aware of everything that ever went on, like a top ninja. Kyou decided he wasn't going to give him that much credit.

Just as Kyou's eyes began to glaze over to make room for images of Yuki jumping from tree tops with nun chucks, he heard the metallic click of the box being shut and glanced over to see Yuki holding the container which held his bandages. He also noticed that in Yuki's other hand was the disinfectant. "Tohru doesn't use that." A lie.

Yuki rolled his eyes and began unwrapping Kyou's old bandages as the red-head put forth his best effort to ignore how warm Yuki's hands felt. "I was here when she did it this morning."

Embarrassed from having been caught, Kyou resorted to hitting Yuki with his pillow and trying not to sound too whiny as he explained how it wasn't infected anyways. He hardly noticed that Yuki had completely ignored his attack and went back to unwrapping his bandages while he continued to ramble. He finally stopped himself when he felt the slight sting of the disinfectant on his cuts. "Hey!" 

"If you keep fidgeting you're going to end up breaking your other leg." 

"And what if I do?" Kyou said, remembering his earlier plans to earn a little extra money.

Not taking his eyes off of the moistened cotton ball that he held, Yuki replied, "Then you'd be stuck in here for months and I would have to come and do this every day." For a brief moment Kyou thought about how that wouldn't really be so bad, but quickly shook away the thought and started to pick away at the loose threads of his pillow. 

He made sure to put as much of his effort into doing so that he didn't notice when Yuki glanced up at him for a moment before rewrapping his injured leg.

End Chapter 1

Side Note - I have some scary ideas. Oh yes I do. *does a jig*


	3. Chapter Two

Side Note - I wasn't planning on writing this chapter until after exams, but I just had to write, so lucky you. Or not, depending on whether you have taste or not. I sure as hell hope you don't!

Disclaimer - I don't really have to do this for every chapter, do I?

Make Me - Chapter Two

The next few days came and went and nothing changed. Things started to bore Kyou more than he could manage, and few people visited him besides Yuki or Tohru who would change his bandages. This didn't surprise Kyou, and he wasn't even all that sure that he wanted anyone to visit him anyways, but it still bothered him in a way he couldn't seem to understand.

Instead of taking a lame attempt at solving what his subconscious already was more than aware of, he decided to take another nap- his third that day. He figured that if this subconscious of his wanted to tell him something so badly, it could do so on its own time. Namely, now..

__

Gold. Diamonds. Everything around him had a shine to it- a royal tint. He thought it odd that the owners of such a place could ever have use for a bounty hunter such as himself, but he didn't voice these thoughts as the butler lead him up winding staircases filled with paintings of long lost relatives. He stopped to gaze at one for a moment before rushing to catch up with the hired help. 

"I know him." Kyou told him. It came out sounding more like a boast than small talk.

"No, you don't." The butler's words caught Kyou off guard for a moment, but he had no time to argue with him as they arrive at the top of the staircase. There was no hallway, no floor, just a door that extended upward from the last stair. This, oddly enough, didn't seem the least bit out of place in Kyou's mind- he was more startled by the fact that the butler had rudely left him alone where he was. 

'Some help..' He thought to himself as him pushed open the enormous doors and entered into an even larger room. While it did have the class of the other rooms, it seemed oddly empty and not nearly as royal- more like the gold tints were merely a distraction.

"It looks better in the winter." Kyou turned around, startled at the sudden voice and watched as a blue-haired teen, dressed in prince-like clothing looked up at him from his lone black chair in the middle of the room. "The room, I mean. The snow adds to it." He spoke carefully, making sure that Kyou could understand him perfectly- this would normally annoy Kyou, but he didn't really mind this time.

He looked around awkwardly, not really sure of what he was doing here or why he couldn't just go out and get what he needed. "You're supposed to give me a map, but I already have one. My dog has the compass, but he forgot his watch, which is fine." He continued to keep his eyes busy by tracing the lining of the curtains several times before he realised that he was still rambling. Blushing slightly, he stopped himself and started to moves his eyes around the carpeting instead. "So I can leave anytime really."

Silence followed for a few moments before Kyou dared to look up to see the prince watching him with a slightly concerned look on his face. Kyou opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but the other boy beat him too it, "Are your ears hot?"

Kyou thought for a moment before realising he must think that he had a fever or something of the sort. "No," he responded after he had traced the pattern on the boy's jacket some three times.

The boy, not nearly convinced stood up and made his way towards Kyou, "Are you sure? They look red." It took Kyou another moment to retrieve his voice once the prince had stopped only a few inches away- if that. He responded again by insisting he was fine- it's just not polite to worry royalty after all. The prince narrowed his eyes slightly and smirked, "You're such an idiot. I can help." Before Kyou had time to respond the prince moved in closer gave his right ear a small lick that sent a cool chill down the side of his neck. "See?" He said as he pulled back from the somewhat stunned Kyou- who proceeded to tell himself that such things happen all the time and don't need to be thought about.

A loud knock at the door interrupted Kyou from the thoughts he told himself he wasn't really thinking. The butler from before stepped inside and cleared his throat loudly before announcing that Kyou's ship was ready. Kyou nodded over enthusiastically and glanced at the prince for a moment before making his way to the open door. He stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder to see the boy sitting back on his black chair. "I'll see you in a few." He said to show that he would in fact complete his task. 'No hidden meanings,' Kyou told himself. Sure there wasn't.

The prince smiled and nodded. "In a few, Kyou."

Kyou opened his eyes in somewhat of a daze and looked at his clock to see he had slept until six in the afternoon. He cursed quietly and caught himself for a moment worrying if he could still get back to the palace in time. Was a few now or was he early- or late? He tossed his head restlessly at the thought that he may have to wait to see the royalty again. Then he cursed again after remembering how idiotic he had acted. It wasn't like him to be so nervous. What if the prince had lost all interest in- and then he realized it was a dream and became even more confused and restless by the fact that that upset him.

A light knock came from his door and Kyou looked up to see Yuki walk in, looking bored as usual. Kyou watched as he walked in and took out the boxes (he had now marked them with red stickers so he could easily find them) and cleared his thought signalling that Kyou should take off his blanket- which he, hesitantly, did.

They rarely talked during these daily routines, but Kyou found himself to be fine by just watching him work through the corner of his eyes while picking at his now very wrecked pillow. Yuki seemed as if he could not be distracted by anybody or anything else as he worked and this had an oddly hypnotic power over Kyou. For a moment he decided that he knew just what the problem was as he rested his head on the pillow- which was supported by his good knee- and brushed his ear lightly against it. 'Yuki,' he thought, 'is a prince.'

End Chapter 2

Side Note - The chapters are getting longer. This alone should scare you.

And Another - I actually had a different idea of how to end the dream sequence, but this is fine too.


	4. Chapter Three

Side Note - Sorry this took so long to get out for those who were waiting for it. *gives a compensation Pocky to her imaginary friend for being so patient* 

And Another - As a warning, it may be good for you to note that a plot is actually evident in the following chapter- which is incredibly different from the previous ones. Do not be alarmed. 

Disclaimer - I know all, see all, and will soon own all once world domination is complete. Until then, cheers.

****

Make Me

Chapter Three 

The sound of footsteps on the wooden staircase were not the only sounds- and definitely not the quietest- that were heard early morning as Yuki made his way downstairs. As Yuki heard the clattering of dishes from the kitchen he noted that he should just keep a bottle of Advil beside his bed for mornings like these. As anyone could quickly tell you; Yuki is not the most morning of persons, but this particular morning seemed worse than the one he had, say, any other night before it. This was because he had a great deal of trouble falling asleep the night before, and this had to do with his mind's polite refusal to kindly 'shut the hell up' as Yuki had requested.

It seemed as though Yuki's mind had no other time to discuss its point-of-view about why Kyou had had his eyes to fixed on him the day before. When Yuki first felt that Kyou was staring at him yesterday, he decided to ignore it rather than have Kyou burst out laughing as he described in great detail the size of the oozy zit that Yuki was sure he must have had in the centre of his forehead. The bit that troubled him now was how his face was acne free when he went to the bathroom to check right after he finished playing doctor on Kyou's broken leg.

'He must know,' his mind had insisted as he lay fully awake in bed the night before. Yuki tried to convince the nosey voice that Kyou was just watching him to see that he did a good enough job. Or maybe he just happened to be staring off to space in his general direction. But, no matter how many times Yuki tried to sell himself those lines, he never bought any of them. Instead his mind turned to the paranoia it had previously been infatuated with and kept him awake even longer with the thoughts of Kyou catching on to every awkward move that Yuki had made around him for the past week when he couldn't escape being so close to him. 'He must know.'

Well, Yuki thought, if he does than why shouldn't he confront him? He had been waiting for an opportunity to arise that was similar to this one, hadn't he? So he could just get everything off his chest and perhaps runs into the woods where he hoped some owl could at least enjoy him for a midnight snack if not for what he hoped Kyou would feel for him. Once he thought about it again, the woods would be a nice place to live instead of going through with what his mind had already written in huge letters on his To-Do List. 

He reached the bottom of the steps and glanced at the sliding door in the corner of his eye and mentally shook his head free of the thought. He should have nothing to fear, right? He should be brave, confident, slightly egotistical, but not too much because no body likes someone like that, do they? Oh, what was Yuki worrying so much about anyways? He knew exactly what he was doing and he was obviously a very brave person- or so he wanted to believe. After all, was he a man or a mouse or neither so he didn't have to think of the complexity of what the term meant in his case.

Yuki became once again distracted by the clattering sounds in the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief that Tohru must still be preparing breakfast. He could volunteer to change Kyou's bandages for her so that she didn't have an extra thing to do that morning and then just get it over with and have a whole day to pack his bags and never be seen again. The thought that he should maybe wait until after breakfast crossed his mind for a brief moment at the mental image he now had of himself with messy hair, baggy eyes, and hopefully not a huge pimple that he still worried could appear at any given moment.

He decided to ignore these thoughts so that he could just get what he planned to do over and done with, so he walked into the kitchen to tell Tohru what he would generously do for her. Sadly, and to his great confusion, he found Shigure in the kitchen with breakfast on the stove and one nicely broken plate on the floor. He walked up to Shigure, careful not to step on any of the sharp edges of what was a lovely addition to a dining set and watched him for a moment as Shigure glared into the cupboard at more dishes.

When Shigure caught Yuki in the corner of his eye he turned to face him with a bright smile, "Finally come to help me?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow at just what he wanted help with and looked down again at the broken plate. "There are ways to wash dishes without breaking them and buying new ones. Did you know that they even have machines that do that sort of thing for you now?"

Shigure looked down at the plate as well and brought his eyes back up to Yuki as if he had not noticed the mess before he had just now pointed it out. Yuki glared at him for a moment before Shigure laughed nervously and pointed to the cupboard while whispering, "mouse."

"What?"

Shigure put one hand on the edge of the counter and leaned into it, "There's a mouse in the cupboard and it scared Tohru," he told him with a theatrical sigh, but quickly smiled again, "but now you can help me get it!"

Yuki glared at him once more before stepping over the pieces of the broken ceramic and knelt down in front of the drawer where the first aid kit was kept. "I'm not going to help you kill a rat."

"But he probably came here because of you! Just take him out or something before he gets our food!" At this point Yuki stopped listening to the older man's baby-like whines and turned his full attention to the drawer that seemed to be missing his little white box with the many labels. All at once Shigure stopped his performance and was beside Yuki looking down at him with an exaggerated look of concern plastered onto his face. "Have you been under a lot of stress? Not feeling well? They may come if they sense that, you know."

"I know."

"Just so long as we both know.." He continued to watched Yuki for a moment longer before he added, "Do you know that the first-aid box won't appear after you look for it the tenth time?"

Yuki looked up and gave Shigure is best 'piss off' look before he felt compelled to ask, "So where is it?"

Shigure smiled in his triumph and informed him that Tohru went to change Kyou's bandages while he got the mouse out of the kitchen. This suddenly seemed painfully obvious and Yuki cursed himself for even looking for the box in the first place and cursed even more for now thinking of how he would now have to wait until the evening to tell him. Or, why not tell him in front of Tohru, he thought. It's not as if he could hide it forever, and he honestly didn't feel like doing so anymore.

Yuki wished Shigure the best of luck in his mouse hunt and took the stairs two at a time and he heard his heart beating loudly in his ears as he stood outside Kyou's closed door. As he gathered his courage, counted to three and finally reached for the doorknob, he was stopped midway by the sound of voices inside. He thought better of it for a second, but soon felt himself pressing his ear against the door to see if he could make out what they were saying. Maybe Kyou was already telling Tohru what he assumed he knew. Maybe they were having the best of time saying how they both always knew he would be the one to turn gay on them.

Most of the words were cut off, but he made out the sounds of Tohru's flustered voice as she said, "..but it'll be better when you can leave your room, right? Maybe then we can go out and do something to celebrate.. Just us," followed by Tohru's nervous laughter and more talking that was too quiet to make out. Then silence. Yuki imagined the worse scenario that he could think of- that Tohru had apologized like she always did and Kyou had kissed her in a sudden realization that he couldn't possibly be with anyone else. 

His mind quickly tried to remind him that the two of them couldn't exactly kiss easily unless Tohru had found a new love for bestiality that no one would have suspected, but Yuki quickly ignored him and made his way back down the stairs to help Shigure kill the rat.

End Chapter 3

Side Note - Oh yes. Longer indeed! *does a jig* Everyone likes a crazy love triangle right? Right! Next we can just have, say, Shigure randomly having the hots for Tohru because, damn, somebody has to. But that probably won't happen unless I feel cynical. Don't fear the reaper, fear me instead.


	5. Chapter Four

Side Note - I need to get these up quicker, eh? Anyways, just as a reminded, anything in mini quotations, like this '………' are thoughts. Just in case you're just tuning in. 

Disclaimer - Past instances in which I professed to like you were fraudulent. 

Make Me

Chapter Four

"Just us.."

This was one of the many things that confused Kyou when he thought he had enough to occupy his racing mind. Why is it that this girl- this girl who had not shown him any evidence that she could be interested in him ('Unless I'm that dense.' Kyou quickly ignored the thought.)- was asking him on a date? That's what this was after all, wasn't it? He looked her over for some sign that she was just acting like her normal, caring self, but it didn't seem like that to him.

Tohru caught him staring and made an attempt to laugh off her nerves, "You don't have to, it just seems like a fun thing to do, but.. Uhmm.. Well, it's not that big a deal; forget it." 

Despite her last two words, she still looked up at Kyou expectantly, waiting for an answer or any sort of response. Kyou, however, just stared past her dumbly, not able to look her in the eyes. He knew he should say something, or at least acknowledge that a question was asked of him, but instead he let the silence pass over them for longer than was remotely comfortable. Still, Tohru watched him as if no time had passed at all.

'What are you doing, you idiot? This is the perfect opportunity!' Kyou told himself. What better way to get his mind off the people he shouldn't be thinking of than with thoughts of someone he should? Maybe he could really like Tohru and just hadn't given her a chance yet- that was a possibility, wasn't it? Or it was at least an idea he could try out. 'Okay,' he thought, 'if it's all decided then…'

He turned slightly and met Tohru's gaze, slightly surprised that she was still watching him with as much energy that she was at the start. "Okay," the sound of his voice startled him for a moment and he wasn't sure if it was more because of what he was saying, or because he was saying anything at all after going so long without, "Why not?"

Tohru smiled brightly and nodded once in agreement, "Okay!" She finished packing up the first aid kit and stood up, still beaming down at Kyou. "I'll get your breakfast and be right back, okay?" She nearly skipped out the room and shut the door carefully behind her.

Kyou studied the door for a moment, waiting for his mind to fully comprehend what just took place. "Okay."

***

"You know," Yuki turned his gaze from the cabinet to Shigure who watched him, awaiting his verdict, "lying will get you no where in life."

Shigure looked amused which sent a wave of frustration through Yuki. He ignored Yuki's icy glare and scratched his chin theatrically, "It's worked for me so far, but why bring it up?"

Yuki sighed and brought his arm up sharply to point to the cupboard, "There is no mouse in there. Don't play stupid." 'Even if you do it so well,' he added mentally.

Shigure cocked his head to one side in a gesture of confusion. "Tohru is the one that said she saw a mouse. I'm just an innocent victim.."

Yuki opened his mouth to protest but was caught off by the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor, followed by Tohru entering the kitchen with a cheerfully sickening smile plastered onto her face. He watched her as she crossed the kitchen to the cupboard where the supposed mouse was setting up shop and retrieved a stack of plates and set them on the counter. Wasn't she scared half to death after seeing the rodent that she had to leave the kitchen prematurely? Yuki found his urge to throw the broken plate- that was still in piece on the floor- at her smiling, bubbly face grow as she started to hum some unknown tune and put breakfast on each person's plate.

"Tohru," Shigure leaned into the counter beside her, "we didn't get the mouse just yet," he informed her and winced slightly in expectation of another high-pitched yelp that he was certain Tohru would provide at the thought of putting her hand near such a creature.

Tohru's face never relaxed from its gleeful state as she moved to the opposite cabinet to retrieve cups. "Mouse?" She sang. 'Bitch,' Yuki thought as his suspicions were confirmed. Yuki saw her smile falter slightly as she realised she had been caught, but instead of the explanation that Yuki wanted, she said, "I'm sure you scared it off," and poured three cups of orange juice and one coffee. She then grabbed a plate and a glass and made her way back up the stairs.

Yuki shook his head in disbelief as she disappeared into the second floor. It confused him. Not what had happened, and not that she hadn't mentioned anything, but because he never thought he would ever be in a situation when he could feel so much dislike for this girl. She was always like a sweet, caring, cheerful friend, but now all he saw her as was a rival. It didn't seem right.

'Don't be mad at Tohru,' his mind hissed, 'what chance did you have with him anyways? He's doesn't even swing that way.' He put his hands into his pocket and glanced over to the plates that Tohru had left on the counter. It was perfect. He found himself, seconds later, glaring at the food in disgust. 'How could she ever do anything wrong?'

***

Night. Sleep. Night is the time when you sleep- such a simple concept that Yuki couldn't grasp that night, much like the one before it. The memory of what he had heard thru the door that morning replayed over in his head until he was certain he had carefully analyzed each detail to death. And still, his mind wouldn't shut up. 'What if you're wrong?' it said, 'how would you know?' He wouldn't. Tohru hadn't mentioned it the entire day and he couldn't tell if she was bubbly because of a newfound mutual love, or because she was hiding the fact that she didn't. After so long of having lived with her, he barely understood her behaviour. He decided that he didn't want to face Kyou either way and asked Shigure if he could help Kyou instead so he could go to bed earlier. And still, he couldn't sleep.

Yuki turned to face his door and saw how no light was radiating from beneath it. 'Everyone must be asleep,' he thought. 'Everyone's asleep.' He sat up in bed and listened for a moment for any sound that could mean otherwise. He heard nothing. 'Everyone's asleep.'

He quietly got out of bed and opened the door to see only more closed doors down the hall- all with no light of sounds coming from within. He thought for a moment and couldn't tell if it was the lack of sleep or annoyances of the day that made him so blindly foolish, but he ignored it and made his way to Kyou's door- making sure each step was as light as it could possibly be. 

He reached the boy's door and placed his hand on the knob when, finally, his mind clued it. 'What is this, exactly? Why aren't you in bed? You should be in bed, you know. You know that, right?' Yuki opened Kyou's door and slowly stepped in and hovered over his bed where he lay silently. 'Sorry for misdirecting you, Yuki. When I said "go to bed" I thought it was clear that I meant your bed. Are you being stupid?'

"Probably," Yuki whispered and knelt down beside the sleeping figure. Today seemed to be the day where anything that could confuse him, would- sort of a Murphy's Law made especially for him. He had felt for Kyou for a long time, but being there at such a time made everything feel different. It felt out of focus. It felt as if he would cry.

'It's because you've lost your mind!' His mind informed him, 'now, you can go weep for the loss of your soul in your room; away from people that take even more of it away. He's just making you mad and you'll be even more so in the morning when you have your senses back. Just go to your bed and sto-' Yuki ignored the voice and brought his lips closer to Kyou's. He hesitated for only a moment before realising how impossible it would be to go back after coming so far. He closed the space between them and kissed his lips lightly- being careful not to wake him. "Good night," he whispered as he stood back and obeyed his mind's orders to get into bed as if he could ever sleep.

'Why do I bother? You're an idiot..'

***

Kyou opened his eyes slowly as he heard the door of his room close and stared up at his ceiling as if whatever answer to whatever question it was that was troubling him would appear there. That was fine, wasn't it? It was fine to let Yuki kiss him, wasn't it?

"No it's wasn't! I was supposed to be avoiding him," he hissed to himself. 'This is why you're not supposed to pretend to be asleep just so that you don't have to talk to him,' he thought. He rolled over and stared at the wall as if it was any better help than the ceiling. It was and he smiled, 'or maybe this is exactly why you do it.'

Kyou sighed- as if he could sleep now either way.

End Chapter 4

Side Note - I know, I know. So sue me or threaten my mortality. *bows*


	6. Chapter Five

Side Note - Sorry for the supreme lateness of this chapter and thanks to the reviewers. *blows kisses*

And Another - I think I need to change the genre of this fic..

Disclaimer - I feel like chicken tonight.

****

Make Me

Chapter Five

"Why don't we get him crutches?"

Shigure looked up at Tohru from his morning paper and sipped his coffee thoughtfully while Yuki tried to conceal his interest. "Well," he started, "I th-" but then Yuki remembered that if Kyou could get out of bed, that would mean he'd have to face him. He couldn't do that.

"He'll just break them again." Yuki interrupted, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. He glanced at Tohru for a moment, who he realised was watching him, before turning back to his breakfast.

If the suggestion had been brought up a day before, Yuki might not have cared about having Kyou moving about the house. But today isn't yesterday. He didn't know which bothered him more; the fact that the sooner Kyou could walk, the sooner he'd be going out with Tohru, or because of what happened that morning.

He knew he was over thinking again. He always was, but he still kept replaying in his head the way Kyou didn't look up at him once during the time Yuki had been changing his bandages. It used to bother him when Kyou did nothing but stare at him for the entire time, but now the absence of that habit was unnerving. It had made him tense up so much that he couldn't stand to say a word to him, even when Kyou finally looked up and tried to speak to him. Kyou was only able to get out half of his name before Yuki announced he was done and walked out. He didn't need to hear what Kyou had to say- it was already obvious. He knew.

Yuki's mind had begun to wander to the occurrences of the previous night and the thought that maybe Kyou really wasn't asleep when it reminded him that he had been staring off into space again and people were starting to worry about the whereabouts of his sanity. He looked up at the both of them before placing down his chopsticks and standing up as he muttered an apology.

A walk was what he needed most, but as he slid open the door he cursed to the rain that was there to greet him. Without bothering to get a jacket he ventured into the rain and shut the door behind him. 'See, this is why you're supposed to listen to me,' his mind began to boast in reference to its loud protests about said kiss the previous night. 'But do you ever? Nooo! Now you're just going to get more and more depressed because you realize that I was right and you were wrong. I'm here to help, but I can only do so much, you know. And by the way, you should go back and get a coat before you catch a cold. Or better yet, just go inside like you're going to have to eventually-'

"Shut up," Yuki hissed and held out his right arm so his fingers could play in between the fencing that separated the sidewalk from the houses beside it. Usually he would have been worried about talking aloud to no one, but it was raining so hard that no one else was around to hear.

He walked on, trying his best to not think of anything besides the sound the rain was making as it hit the newly formed puddles. He also tried to not think about how cold he was or how he didn't like the feel of his shoes squishing with his socks while his socks were squishing in between his toes with every step. Still, it was a better alternative to going over how he had messed everything up yet again. 

The fencing came to a stop and Yuki let his arm flop down to his side as he eyed the park that he had come to. He glanced over his shoulder for a second, wondering how far he had exactly gone to have arrived to somewhere that he didn't recognise. Far away from him lightning struck and his eyes shot up in shock before instinctively wandering elsewhere to hide his fear from the people that weren't there. Realising what a pointless act that was, he glanced back again, wondering why it was he had come out so far and considering heading back. Then he remembered exactly why he was out here in the first place and decided to head to the park instead.

He looked up at the playground that had been built there and thanked the designer for making tubes to connect the different sections. He climbed the nearest ladder and took a seat in the tube that was to the right of him. For a moment all he did was stare at the red plastic around him and listened to the noise the rain made as it hit it while he pulled his knees to his chest. He shivered slightly and couldn't decide if it was now what had driven him from home or the cold that was making him feel worse.

'I think,' his mind started off again, 'that it was me who told you to bring a jacket, wasn't it? Once again, this is what happens when you don't listen. But what can…" It continued to ramble on, but Yuki decided it would be better to ignore it and rested his head in his knees, vaguely noting that he had lost one of his shoes.

***

Kyou glanced over at his clock again for tenth time that minute to see if anything had changed- which it hadn't. Six-thirty and Yuki hadn't come to his room yet for their daily routine. He couldn't decide if that made him feel better because he didn't have to face him, or made him more edgy because it meant he would have to later. He concluded that picking away at the stitching of his pillow was the best option, so that's what he did. With each clicking of his clock, the more edgy he became, and the less his pillow looked like a pillow at all.

Finally he heard the doorknob turn and his head snap up to see Shigure walk in instead and kneel down beside his bed. Kyou looked around the room for a moment as if Yuki was hidden in the flooring, but it turned out that he wasn't so he looked back to Shigure who was trying to make sense of Yuki's writing on the different labels. Kyou continued to stare at him and wondered if he should ask where Yuki was or if that would sound like too strange a question. 

After a moment more of attempted deciphering, Shigure looked up, caught Kyou staring and smiled, "he went for a walk," he said with a sigh and turned his attention back to the labels. 

Kyou raised an eyebrow and glanced at the window where the rain was still hitting it. "In the rain?"

"Mmhmm."

He turned back and looked at Shigure. "Now?"

"No," he looked at the clock on Kyou's desk, "seven hours ago."

'Seven?! The hell is he doing walking in the rain for seven hours?' He thought, but decided it was better to not sound overly interested, so instead he just said, "Oh."

"Yeah," said Shigure with a triumphant smile as he chose a box, "but Hatsuharu is looking for him, so don't worry."

Kyou snorted and looked back out the window, "Whose worrying?"

Shigure tilted his head in amusement, "I think you are," he mused.

"Whatever," he said and noticed what little of his pillow was left.

End Chapter 5

Side Note - Yep.. And I know it's short, but you can shoot me when I'm done. Deal? Okay!


	7. Chapter Six

Side Note - "Dude, you're not dead." "I'm not?" "No." "Duuude."

And Another - Just as a reminder and because it comes up a lot in this chapter, the mind talks in single quotations like 'this.' Remember.

Disclaimer - He's only three feet tall. Bilbo- Bilbo Baggins. Bravest little Hobbit of them all.

Make Me

Chapter Six

Yuki awoke with no knowledge of the time or date, though he assumed it hadn't been very long because the rain that was still tapping on his new tunnel housing. He sighed and stretched out his legs as much as he could, stopping once he saw that his shoe had obediently returned itself to his foot. At first he reassures himself that he had imagined it being missing in the first place, but soon puts that theory to rest when he notices the shadow on the top of the tube.

After hesitating for a moment, he decides it best to peak his head out and look at whose taken a seat on top of his shelter instead of making up wild theories of vampires and the like. As he squints against the rain to get a better view, the silhouette of a male forms in his sight and he soon realized who it was. 

"Hatsuharu?" He made the rest of his way out of the tunnel, climbed on top of it and took a seat beside him. A moment or two passed without an answer and Yuki began to fidget uneasily in the silence. He heard him sigh and Yuki perked up slightly at the thought of him breaking the silence, only to begin worrying what it was he'd say. If he'd be mad for one- which it very much so seemed that he was. But, "I found your shoe," was all he said.

Yuki looked up at him and attempted to give him a smile in thanks, but doubted very much that Hatsuharu saw it. Yuki wasn't exactly one for wanting long silences, as anyone could guess, but Hatsuharu was often one to deliver them and Yuki couldn't think of a way to stop him besides his attempted thanks. His mind then began to wander over to why it was that Hatsuharu was mad at him in such a way and it promptly assured him that really, 'why wouldn't he be?'- which didn't make Yuki feel any less uneasy. Briefly he mused about leather shrinking in water before he finally dawned on the question of why Hatsuharu was out in the rain where he could stumble upon his footwear.

Yuki opened his mouth to ask him when he was interrupted by a different question, "Do you love him?"- which, needless to say, closed Yuki's mouth up again. 'Blunt much,' his mind snickered. 

Yuki began to tap his foot nervously against the tubing and forced a small laugh, "Who?" 'Dude, you're a horrible liar.'

Hatsuharu narrowed his eyes at the distance, "You know who."

"Heh.. Do I?" 'Moron.'

"That's what they say." And Yuki was once again rendered speechless, except for his mind, who never was, 'Woah. You were actually right. They did all know! I have a new found respect for your paranoid delusions.'

"Well," He tried to save the already lost moment, "people do say a lot of things." 'Brilliance. They also say, "Hey, Yuki, you're a fucking moron."' Yuki wished that his mind could become tangible just once so he could kick it in the nuts.

Hatsuharu finally turned to look at Yuki, which, in turn, made Yuki look away from the glare he was receiving, "Don't play dumb with me." 'Oh, dear, sweet, naïve cow-man. He's not playing.' "You could have just told us," he continued, "instead of, you know, running away."

"I was just taking a walk," Yuki mumbled back. After a moment of silence again he began to feel Hatsuharu's eyes studying again as if hesitating on what to say next. 

But instead of the retort Yuki was expecting from Hatsuharu, he sighed and leaned into him. "You could have told me," he said quietly, "not to get my hopes up." And despite the monotone voice that Hatsuharu often used, Yuki still felt a wave of guilt hit him right in the chest. He wandered his mind frantically for something to say, but he only found himself lost and decided it best to not say anything.

**

Kyou stumbled out of his thoughts at the sound of the door opening and shutting again, followed by wet footsteps. He sat up slowly, so as to not irritate his leg, and listened to see if he could figure out what was going on. Shigure and Tohru walked passed his room and down the stairs to greet the people, who Kyou could only assume, were Yuki and Hatsuharu. He tried to pick up what they were saying, but could only make out muffled voices, followed occasionally but Yuki's short replies. He wished that he could at least get to the stairs to see what was going on, but as he was contemplating a way of getting there and wondering if he could read lips, he heard another set of footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly lay back down and pretended to sleep, just in case they came inside and found him- attempting to- eavesdrop. But, to his surprise, the footsteps moved passed him, into a room and shut the door- leaving only more muffled voices coming from downstairs.

Kyou sighed. 'It seems they've all forgotten I exist again.'

**

A day passed when Yuki was not seen outside of his room and the morning after that he was still in bed when he heard a knock on his door followed by the sound of his name coming from the other side. He rolled over in his bed to see his door creak open and Tohru walk in. "Are you coming for breakfast?"

Yuki began to glare at her, but he stopped once he saw the scared look she was giving back to him, so he only sighed and said, "that depends on who came by here yesterday."

Tohru hesitated for a moment and began fiddling with the sides of he skirt. "Well, Hatori said that Kyou needs to exercise a little bit too and brought over crutches on the condition that we make sure he doesn't jump around anywhere."

Yuki rolled over. "I'll see you when he jumps off the roof again, then."

"You know," Tohru took a seat the foot of his bed, "Kyou does happen to live in the same house as you."

"Actually, that part slipped my mind. I was more worried about the crutches. The wood bit doesn't fit well with my vampire state, you see."

Despite Yuki's better efforts to scare Tohru away, she ignored his sarcastic comment. "My point is that you can't avoid him forever. And you shouldn't avoid him at all because you should just be yourself, you know?" She stopped for a moment before adding, "Plus, I don't think he knows."

"Really?" Yuki tried to conceal his surprise that no one had told him upfront, but that didn't mean anything. Kyou had amazing hearing after all.

"Yes," Tohru said with a smile and stood up. "So come down for breakfast, okay?" 

Yuki watched as she closed the door behind her and sat up. "I think it would have been better if she really did think I was a vampire," he muttered to himself. 'I told you, you were a crappy liar.'

End Chapter 6

Side Note - Thanks for not closing the window after the Bilbo song.


	8. Chapter Seven

Side Note - I honestly have no idea why it takes me so long to update anymore. Maybe if we ignore it it'll just go away?

Disclaimer - I've got this feeling. It's so appealing. For us to get together and sing. Sing!

****

Make Me

Chapter Seven

Kyou became vaguely aware of the sound of footsteps shuffling about upstairs early in the morning, but was far too distracted by his new found mobility to give it any second thoughts. In all honesty, he hadn't thought walking around, supported by two poles, essentially, would be as difficult as it seemed to be. And, honestly some more, he assumed he wouldn't make it downstairs for breakfast, so much as little pieces of him would after they'd collided with various hard objects; namely walls, stairs and-- Shigure as he skipped happily down the stairs, nearly knocking him over.

"Oh, it's good to be moving, isn't it, Kyou?" He sang as he turned the corner at the bottom of the steps.

Kyou came very close to yelling select words and phrases after him, but rebalancing himself became a greater priority. 'What's the difference,' he thought as he steadied himself, 'they're just two extra legs, aren't they? You should have tons of practice with four legs. This should be no different.' Or so was the common theory.

Three more steps to go and then all that Kyou had to worry about was not falling over in a mad rush to the breakfast table, as much as he wanted to.

"Oh, my, Tohru! Look at all the delicious foods you have made! And too bad, Kyou isn't here to enjoy it.." Kyou heard Shigure speaking rather loudly from down the hall. Two more steps.

"Sorry, Shigure, what did you say?" Tohru called back as she peeked down from the top of the stairs, nearly dragging Yuki alongside her. Of course, Kyou didn't see that because he was concentrating too much of finishing the final step so he could get as close to strangling Shigure as soon as possible.

"Oh, nothing, Tohru. I just feel so bad for Kyou, you know, being stuck on the stair case and being able to smell all this deliciousness without being able to partake.. Oh, well.." And then he shouted after a moment of tasting the random assortment of foods, "Oh, but no fear, Kyou! I shall taste each and every bit for you and yell back to you so that you know exactly what it's like! Only because I care, Kyou, just for you.."

And Kyou was off of the steps and limping as quickly as he could before Shigure could shout back to him any sort of descriptions.

Back at the top of the stairs Yuki was ready to turn around give being a hermit a second try the moment he saw Kyou walking- albeit, not very well- around the house. However, he didn't, firstly, because Kyou wasn't given the opportunity to send him any dirty glares and, mostly, because Tohru was tugging on his arm for them to descend and Yuki didn't have the energy to fight her. 'So, would, beaten by a girl, just about cover it, then?' His mind wondered, but Yuki was quick to remind it that Tohru wasn't actually a girl, and was more of a Tohru. 'Oh, right, my mistake, obviously.'

Yuki vaguely wondered if everyone thought in conversations like he did, but quickly forgot ever thinking about it as he and Tohru sat at the table as quietly as they could as to not interrupt Shigure's and Kyou's intimate discussions on just how annoying Shigure could be when he wanted to. In fact, it wasn't until Shigure nudged Kyou back to his end of the table so that he could continue eating, did Shigure notice either one of them and greeted Yuki cheerfully.

"Good thing I sent you, Tohru, or Yuki may have never come down. He can't say no to a pretty girl, you know," Shigure over emphasised the word 'girl' so much that Yuki nearly gave up on the whole idea of being mildly sociable, but decided against it when he saw that Kyou had become too busy picking at his food to notice. Yuki went thru a hundred and one reasons as to why Kyou might be distracted in his mind, but, really, Kyou was steadily becoming just as uncomfortable being able to move around the house as Yuki had been the moment he heard that he was. He concluded that best way to handle any of this was to ignore Yuki as much as possible. Or pick a fight with him. Whichever would make things go back to normal as soon as humanly possible so that Kyou could pretend having never stared at Yuki more than he needed to. He also started wondering if anyone would ever explain to him exactly what happened the day that Yuki spent outside in the pouring rain, but he doubted he was on the Need To Know list, so busied himself once again with his food instead of asking.

Of course, Yuki knew none of what was going thru Kyou's head and eventually admitted grudgingly to this. Soon, he also realized that he never asked exactly how Hatsuharu came about the knowledge of Yuki's secret and tried as long as he could to be patient for Kyou to excuse himself from the table so that he could ask Tohru or Shigure, but, when he never did, Yuki excused himself instead and made his way as casually as he could to the telephone in Shigure's office.

Hesitantly he dialled a few numbers and was greeted by several ring tones before a tired voice answered, "Hello?"

Yuki paused for a moment, beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable and more than a little bit foolish, but greeted Hatsuharu after a few "is anybody there?" on the receiver's part.

"What? Yuki, is that you? How are you doing? Everyone's been worried about you."

Yuki composed himself after the initial shock and wondered how many people knew by now. "Everyone?" Hatsuharu gave an affirmative noise. "..Why, exactly, is that?"

"Shigure told everyone you hadn't left your room in two days. So.." Hatsuharu paused for a moment, "he lied to everyone, then. Does he do that all the time or is it ju--"

"No, no, he didn't lie. I was." Yuki quickly cut in before Hatsuharu had a chance to further think on that note and irritate himself in the slightest.

"You were, what? Lying?"

"No, in my room for two days."

"Oh, okay."

Silence on both ends.

"That's not much better, Yuki."

Yuki heard him say something, but was too busy nervously fiddling with the ends of random papers that were scattered about Shigure's desk to respond. 'Just ask him and be done with it. Honestly.'

"Yuki, are yo--"

"How did--"

"Stop interrupting me when you called to talk to me."

"Sorry." Yuki felt his confidence in the matter waver. 'What confidence do you need? You're not right or wrong, you're just asking a question. Why is it I need to remind you of every detail? You're not so bright, sometimes, you know.' So, to shut up his mind as well as his quickening heart beat, Yuki broke the silence and asked, "how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"You know…"

Hatsuharu let out a yawn. "Do I? Hmm…"

"…About, what you said the other day. How I should have told you. You know?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

"…What about it, again?"

Yuki was beginning to get ever so slightly frustrated with this whole conversation, or lack thereof. "I wanted to know how you knew. Did someone tell you?"

"Oh, yeah, Shigure did."

Yuki was caught off guard and apologized mentally to Tohru for assuming it was her. "Shigure?"

"Hmm.. He said he wouldn't except that he thought you wouldn't come home otherwise."

Yuki sighed and abandoned wrecking the corners of all the papers in Shigure's office in favour of tugged idly on his hair. "I can't imagine how that could make sense in his mind…"

"Well, you're home, aren't you?"

Yuki paused for a moment, trying to recall exactly why he had come back in the first place, but the memory was far too foggy to delve into in depth, so he settled with asking, "How did he know?"

"I didn't ask."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…"

"… Why are you 'hmm'-ing?"

"Why are you?"

"I do that when I think."

"Well, I was thinking, too. With you."

Yuki wrapped a few strands of his hair around his finger and wondered if it was going to turn and greyer as he got older. How did that work, exactly? "With me?"

"With. About. Both."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…"

Yuki hesitated and wondered if he wanted to know, but decided to ask while he was on a sociable roll, "What were you thinking about in relation to me?"

"Your hair." Yuki glanced at his fingers in between his hair and set them down on his lap instead. "Do you think yours will get greyer?"

"Do you think yours will get whiter?"

"And blacker."

"Both?"

"Of course." He thought on it for a moment and then concluded, "only, they'll switch."

"Of course."

"Right."

"Right… And you're not still mad at me, right?"

"Right."

Yuki felt himself instantly relax and a small smile made it's was across his features. "Good."

That evening Yuki had watched his clock for nearly an hour before deciding he had given Kyou enough time to leave the dinner table and get back into his room so that he could talk to Shigure alone and fix everything so that he could sleep comfortably that night. But, to his dismay, an hour wasn't enough for Kyou as he found him sitting downstairs with Shigure, watching television as Tohru sat nearby, concentrating on her various extra work before they all started school again next week.

Shigure and Tohru glanced up as he entered and greeted him, asking him to stay with them, so Yuki sat down and waited for Kyou to get up and get ready for bed by occupying himself with watching everything else in the room, except for Kyou who was trying his best to ignore him himself. Neither of them noticed how uneasy the other one was trying and failing to conceal, but Shigure glanced at both of them, amused, before turning his attention back to the television.

End Chapter 7

Side Note - Why is this chapter longer? Is it because there's more to say? Because I enjoy writing dialogue? Is it an illusion? Of course it's not, dear. Of course it's not.


End file.
